


Шёпоты и крики

by Dva_Stula, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 2005, Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Attraction, босселот, мастер-класс самогипноза
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Summary: Когда Оцелот "случайно" убивает Дональда Андерсона, у Ликвида Снейка возникают вопросы.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Тексты G - PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Шёпоты и крики

— И ты убил его, — подытожил Ликвид.

Будь на то воля Оцелота, смерть Дональда Андерсона была бы в разы мучительнее. Впрочем, Оцелот сумел найти глубокое удовлетворение хотя бы в том, что так и не позволил Андерсону подумать, что его смерть имеет хоть какое-то глобальное значение, пока в реальности Оцелот грезил об этом моменте долгие годы. Лес рубят, щепки летят — в последние секунды Андерсон стал такой щепкой, хотя оба отлично знали, что на деле он был тем самым человеком, что много лет назад посадил первое дерево.

— Это была случайность, сэр. Я увлекся и переоценил его сердце. Такого больше не повторится.

— Хвала небесам, — ответил Ликвид. Он стоял позади Оцелота и смотрел на мертвое тело через его плечо. — В следующий раз, когда мне потребуется, чтобы ты допросил кого-нибудь с пристрастием, я учту это. У нас же там целая очередь под дверью.

— Сэр… — начал Оцелот.

Оцелот хотел обернуться, но вдруг почувствовал, как рука Ликвида быстро скользнула по бедру.

— Не двигайся.

Ликвид выхватил револьвер Оцелота из кобуры. Дуло тут же уперлось Оцелоту в затылок, раздался щелчок курка.

Лишения в раннем возрасте или полная вседозволенность в зрелом сделали Ликвида совершенно невыносимым. Он не признавал поражений, не шел на компромиссы и оказался недостаточно умен, чтобы видеть большую картину. 

Он все еще смотрел на мир глазами озлобленного двенадцатилетнего ребенка, и Оцелоту не стоило большого труда нажимать на его больные места в нужном темпе.

Это не отменяло того, что Ликвид бесил Оцелота до зубовного скрежета. В нем не было ничего от Джона — он походил на карикатуру, седьмую воду на киселе. Рождение Ликвида стало отправной точкой для многих печальных событий и необратимых последствий, и, глядя на Ликвида сейчас, Оцелот думал, что это просто того не стоило.

Что теперь, черт тебя возьми.

— Знаешь, что-то тут не вяжется, — произнес Ликвид у него над ухом. — Я очень не хочу делать тебе комплиментов, но я слабо верю в то, что ты способен на подобные ошибки. 

— Все мы совершаем…

— Заткнись и дай мне закончить. Очень многое не сходится, Оцелот. Я никогда не спрашивал, но скажи мне: как вышло так, что ты, пробегав за моим отцом без малого тридцать пять лет, вдруг решил предать его? Потому что мне начинает казаться, что ты нарочно саботируешь нашу миссию, и, поверь мне, если ты сию же секунду не убедишь меня в обратном, труп Андерсона станет последним, что увидишь в своей убогой жизни.

Оцелот вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Что же, вопрос давно висел в воздухе, и у Оцелота был готов ответ.

— Вы удивитесь, сэр, — медленно произнес Оцелот, глядя прямо перед собой. — Но у нас много общего. У вас есть полное право ненавидеть Биг Босса. У вас, несовершенной копии, которую всю жизнь прятали, как постыдную тайну, — не преминул вставить он. Небольшая вероятность того, что Ликвид в эту же секунду прострелит ему голову, присутствовала, но Оцелот не смог сопротивляться соблазну. — Но взгляните на меня, сэр. Тридцать пять лет я целиком и полностью посвятил вашему отцу. Мне было двадцать, когда мы встретились. Пятьдесят пять, когда он умер. Из этих тридцати пяти лет я не потратил на себя ни дня. Я не имел ни друзей, ни семьи. Я предал свою страну и всех своих соотечественников, — продолжил он, решив оставить на откуп Ликвиду, о какой конкретно стране идет речь. — Каждый встречный воспринимался мной как очередной кирпич, заложенный в фундамент безумной утопии, идея которой никогда не была близка лично мне. Я умел оценивать людей лишь в рамках того, насколько они будут полезны Боссу. У меня никогда не было ничего своего — всю свою жизнь я находился в тени помешанного, который оказался настолько погружен в прошлое, что никогда и не был в состоянии даже вообразить себе хоть какое-то будущее. Пока весь мир был открыт мне, я посвятил свою жизнь человеку сильно глупее себя, забыв о собственных желаниях. Но ирония в том, что у меня никогда не было желаний.

У него вдруг заломило в висках. Вопреки приказу, Оцелот обернулся. Дуло револьвера впилось под скулу. 

Перед глазами вдруг замелькало: Москва, Вашингтон, Ханой, Кабул, Южная Африка, Сейшелы, кровь на рубашке и брюках, на подошвах, стенах, листьях, земле, запах мертвечины, чужое изумление — как ты мог? — незнакомые языки и чужие города, бессмысленное движение без конца, края, цели, Джон, молодой и растерянный, Джон в крошечной душной камере содрогается от очередного электрического разряда, Джон не дает ему умереть, раз, второй, третий, Джон прижимает его к стене низко летящего над водой аэроплана и бьет в лицо, Джон и его разочарование, в Соединенных Штатах, Зеро, Джой, Патриотах, Миллере, чужих идеях, своих идеях, Джон в белой кровати на Кипре, он дышит, невыносимо размеренно, дышит день, другой, месяц, год, пять лет, девять лет, Джон в стеклянном гробу лаборатории Патриотов, тонкие трубки обвивают изуродованное тело.

Полагаю, это как затянувшийся приступ сонного паралича, с улыбкой говорит доктор Кларк. 

— Я отдал ему все, что у меня было, и что я получил взамен? — спросил Оцелот. Во рту стало сухо. — Какая награда ждала меня за то, что я убивал для него и жил для него? Как вы думаете, сэр, что я заслужил после того, как отдал ему всего себя во всех смыслах этого выражения? Я не получил ничего. Я добровольно стал второстепенным героем собственной жизни ради человека, который даже не был в состоянии оценить подобную жертву. Он воспринимал меня, как должное. Солнце всегда встает на западе, а я всегда буду с ним.

Оцелот усмехнулся.

— И это не самое безумное, сэр. Истинный ужас моей ситуации в том, что я никогда не видел в этом трагедии. Так что да, сэр, нам всем свойственны ошибки. Мне в том числе.

Тогда Ликвид склонил голову набок и опустил револьвер.

— По моим данным, Солид Снейк будет тут на рассвете, — сказал Ликвид. — Я рассчитываю на то, что все дальнейшие мои приказания ты исполнишь в точности.

Когда он вышел, Оцелот улыбнулся. Идиот не в состоянии видеть дальше своего носа. Если спустя сутки Ликвид все еще по какой-то удивительной случайности будет жив, Оцелот пристрелит его собственноручно.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что так выйдет, сэр! — тихо произнес себе под нос Оцелот, в изумлении прижав руку к груди.

Знал бы ты, что я ради тебя делаю, Джон, подумал он.


End file.
